


Shine your light with me, chase all the dark away

by Alvin_Draper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvin_Draper/pseuds/Alvin_Draper
Summary: Фривольный перевод одноименного фика, ещё в работе.АУ.Монстры теперь свободны, а Фриск и Чара нет. Не совсем.И скрываться становится всё сложнее.





	1. Я вижу то, во что другие не поверят

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shine your light with me, chase all the dark away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857002) by [FancifulRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers). 



    Ты не понимаешь, что больше не спишь, пока Фриск не обвивает твои плечи руками, и ты не оказываешь под грузом, дрожащего как осенний лист, но полного решимости Фриска.

\- Я не сплю, - сипишь ты. На секунду, его руки впиваются в тебя сильнее, прежде чем он решает сесть. Он выглядит уставшим, и это колит тебя виной в живот. Это из-за тебя он не может спать – стоит ему соскользнуть в тихую дрёму - ты непременно вырываешь его оттуда своими кошмарами. Сам того не желая, ты смотришь на свои ладони. Никакого праха.

- _Всё в порядке_  - жестикулирует Фриск, сворачиваясь в клубок на своей стороне постели. Кровати вы сдвинули много дней назад. В ту самую ночь, когда ты вернулся. На мгновение, твое горло спирает от воспоминаний, и ты изо всех сил борешься с желанием посмотреть на стену, на прибитые к ней рисунки. Это не важно. Они из другого времени. Он мертв. Цветок, конечно, в порядке, но он-то не цветок. Не совсем.

Забавно даже, кисло размышляешь ты, расправляя плед над собой и Фриском - тот с тихим вздохом втискивается тебе под бок. Монстры свободны. До тебя им дела нет. Ни до тебя, ни до Фриска. Ты, конечно, тоже не ожидал получить тело назад, после того, сколько прожил у Фриска в голове, так что тут их винить особо не за что, но вот то, что никто так и не потрудился поинтересоваться жизнью Фриска чуть плотнее - для тебя до сих пор сюрприз.  _На кой черт он вообще, по-вашему, полез на сраную гору?  -_ думаешь ты, чувствуя, как тебя пробирает от гнева дрожь.

    Чудеса ли, что вы оба снова оказались здесь? Твоя старая комната поросла пылью, но даже так она больше похожа на _дом_ , чем что угодно на поверхности когда-либо. Фриск с твоим мнением солидарен. Вам всё равно на поверхности нет места. Тебе положено быть мертвым, закопанным под землей, а Фриску всего четырнадцать. В одиночку ему не выжить, а просить кого-то из монстров усыновлять его он не хочет - особенно если это предполагает разговоры о вещах, о которых им говорить не следует.

Это ты можешь понять.

Тут, под землей, никого больше нет – по крайней мере ты никого не видел. Разумеется, кто-то может быть. Не все монстры хотят жить в мире полном людей. Ты и за это их винить не можешь. Если они и остались, то теперь прячутся - расползлись по расщелинам, да углам. Тут вне всяких сомнений полно мест, где монстры могут жить, не привлекая к себе внимания. Хотел бы ты быть одним  из них.

 

-  _Спи_  - сонно машет руками Фриск, шлепнув по плечу, чтобы ты обратил на него внимание.  Ты поднимаешь лампу выше, выдыхая с неожиданным облегчением, когда тени расступаются чуть дальше.

Вы засыпаете, переплетя конечности, словно спагетти.

 

 

* * *

 

     "Сложно следить за временем под землей," - думаешь ты, собирая ваш скромный обед. Ты смотришь на него, хмуря брови. Эта жестянка - трофей, оставшийся от похода в супермаркет. На банке написано РАВИОЛИ, но то что внутри - совсем не похоже ни на какие равиоли, которые ты видел. Они покрыты ярким, неестественно красным томатным соусом.

Однако, Фриск поглощает их с удовольствием, и ты нехотя следуешь его примеру. На вкус они тоже не ахти, но это какая-никакая пища.

\- _Нам надо больше_ \- неохотно напоминает Фриск. Глядя на вашу жалкую кучку запасов - не согласиться ты не можешь. Ты ненавидишь вылазки Наружу. Солнце слишком яркое, а стоит вылезти за относительно безопасные границы гор - всё вокруг становится слишком шумным и хаотичным, и людей слишком много. Очень много людей.

Но ты можешь сойти за взрослого. Фриск не может. Так что придется идти тебе. Со вздохом, ты отправляешь очередную вилку в рот.

\- Мне нужен список - мямлишь ты с набитым ртом. Фриск кивает.

Деньги у вас тоже почти кончились, понимаешь ты, тщательно скрывая тревогу. В прошлый раз ты украл у кого-то кошелек. Выкинул большую часть того что в нём было, но деньги забрал. Какой вам толк от кредитных карт? Пользоваться вы ими всё равно не сможете. В этом вопросе Фриск был непреклонен. 

"Карманник-Чара - звучит не так уж дурно, да?" - спрашиваешь ты Фриска после. Он поднимает одну бровь, показывая своё недовольство, и ты фыркаешь.

\- _Я хочу с тобой_ – настойчиво говорит Фриск. - _Смогу навестить монстров._

\- Это ещё зачем? - спрашиваешь ты не успевая прикусить язык. Подобная резкость, удивляет даже тебя.

 _\- Затем, чтобы они знали, что я еще не помер_ \- отвечает, тихо хихикнув, Фриск

\- В отличии от меня - кисло бормочешь ты.

-  _Пойдем со мной_  - тут же жестикулирует Фриск и ты замираешь. Явить себя? Ториель? (ты отказываешься думать о ней как о Маме, ты не посмеешь звать её Мамой, ни за что) Мистеру папоч...Асгору? Флауи? Этому самозванцу, заточенному в керамический горшок? Притворяться, что живешь где-то среди людей? С Фриском? Когда им даже дела нет, почему они не могут навестить Фриска?

 _-_ Нет, это вряд ли - говоришь ты, пряча руки в рукава поглубже, чтобы он не заметил, как сильно они дрожат.

\- Пожалуйста, - умоляет Фриск.

\- Я подумаю, - отвечаешь ты, кривя душой. Фриск бросает на тебя неодобрительный взгляд, но принимает твое решение и кивает. Пора покончить с равиоли. Ты смотришь на остатки в собственной миске. - Эта дрянь выглядит совсем как кетчуп - ворчишь ты и тут же закусываешь губу, мечтая взять слова обратно. Кетчуп напоминает о Сансе, а Санс о..-

Фриск, по ту сторону стола, бледнеет.

\- Прости, я...прости - тараторишь ты, бросая вилку, и пытаясь встать - Я не хотел...

- _Всё в порядке_  - медленно подает знак Фриск, но ты-то знаешь, что ничего не в порядке.

Эту ночь кошмары мучают его сильнее, чем тебя. Ты мечтаешь вернуть свой нож. Его ребро упиралось в кожу и дарило тебе покой.

\- Я пойду с тобой – сокрушенно шепчешь ты, когда Фриск просыпается, задохнувшись в холодном поту, в четвертый раз. Его улыбка выглядит немного криво, но всё равно тебе нравится.


	2. Вся эта иллюзия

"дети как ты, должны гореть в аду." 

Твоя рука сжимает рукоять ножа, а улыбка становится куда страшнее, чем Азриэлю когда-либо могло присниться. Ты бросаешь мимолетный взгляд вниз и замечаешь, что твои ботинки все еще покрыты прахом.

\- Каково это? – елейно спрашиваешь ты, отпрыгивая назад от грозящей проломить тебе череп кости. Ты учишься. Иногда начинает казаться, что у тебя были _века_ , чтобы научиться.

\- что? – спрашивает Санс, лениво сверкнув голубым глазом.

 

\- Ну знаешь, - расплываешься ты в улыбке, размахивая ножом, чтобы расставить на словах акцент. – Понимать, что твоему братцу _пересчитали косточки._

Ты даже не замечаешь, как фаланговые кости пробивают твои ребра, настолько ты занят, давясь смехом.

 

* * *

 

\- Как ты можешь смотреть ему в глаза – спрашиваешь ты Фриска позже, глядя как он заворачивает всякие штуки, которые хочет показать Ториель и остальным. По большому счету это рисунки (из него художник получше, чем из тебя – это ты, неохотно, признаешь; однако вязать ему так и не удалось наловчиться) и Кубик Рубика для Папируса.

-  _Сансу?_ – уточняет он. Выглядит он куда спокойнее, совсем не так как прошлым вечером, когда тебя угораздило ляпнуть про кетчуп. Ты киваешь в ответ.

 _\- Теперь всё по-другому –_ объясняет Фриск. – _Мы…друзья._

\- Но он ведь помнит – не унимаешься ты. – Разве нет? Он…он знает про другие разы…

Фриск на мгновение останавливается и просто жмет плечами, но ты видишь, как его зубы теребят нижнюю губу.

\- _Мы – друзья_ – повторяет он знаки немного резче. Сколько бы раз они не оставались вдвоём наедине – ты продолжаешь волноваться.

В конце концов, _ты_ с ним наедине не оставался. В этом мире уж точно.

Всепрощением этот скелет не славится. Особенно если речь идет о его брате.

Ты не осознаешь, что начал задыхаться, пока внезапно, Фриск не оказывается прямо перед тобой. Его лицо прижимается к твоему, а руки ложатся на твои плотно сжатые кулаки.

\- Прости – выдавливаешь ты через минуту, ненавидя свой трясущийся голос. – Прости, прости, я просто…прости.

 _\- Ты не обязан идти со мной, -_ жестикулирует Фриск, взволнованно сведя брови.

\- Нет, я пойду, - упираешься ты. Даже если твой голос звучит немножечко высоко и чутка трясется, чтож… Фриск комментировать не станет.

\- Может я придумаю какую-нибудь маскировку – предлагаешь ты и сразу приходишь в себя. – Да! – идея кажется тебе приемлимой, и ты даешь ей ход.  – Одежду сменю, шапку надену, может какие-нибудь солнечные очки, чтобы никто не видел этих чёртовых глаз… может и сработать.

Фриск тыкает тебя в локоть.

\- _Вовсе не чёртовых_ \- показывает он упёрто, заставляя тебя вздохнуть.

 _-_ Как скажешь. Но они все равно привлекут внимание, - говоришь ты. – У людей не бывает красных глаз.

 _\- А у тебя бывают_ – отвечает Фриск, морща нос. Он всегда так делает, когда доволен собой.

\- Я как… облегченная версия человека, - решаешь ты, отмахиваясь от него. «Ни человек, ни монстр…ох, Чара, нигде тебе места нет, да?» - весело щебечет голос у тебя в голове. Ты его игнорируешь.

\- Пойдем, нам всё ещё нужно составить список, - говоришь ты Фриску, и рыщешь в поисках какого-нибудь воскового мелка.

* * *

 

    На самом деле, ты и не думаешь, что это сработает.

Тебе удалось раздобыть костюм для маскировки… украсть если быть точным, в паре магазинов одежды на окраинах, где ещё остались люди. Фриск глядел на всё это без одобрения, но останавливать тоже не стал, так что ты счел это за молчаливое согласие. Ну или что-то вроде того. Так что теперь, вместо зелено-желтых полосок, на тебе что-то мешковатое и кислотно-фиолетовое, а на ногах обрезанные джинсы. Они слегка большеваты и из под них торчат твои сбитые коленки, которые ты расцарапал, поскользнувшись и слетев вниз с горы. Фриск упорно заклеивает их пластырем, но ты срываешь его, как только он отворачивается.

    По крайней мере у тебя есть солнечные очки. Они привлекают внимание в пасмурный день, но это куда лучше, чем быть пойманным на воровстве, просто потому что твои чёртовы глаза слишком отличаются от нормальных. Будь ты кем-то другим, тебе может пришло бы в голову задуматься, почему вдруг у тебя это так хорошо выходит.

Всё равно разницы никакой, думаешь ты, отпинывая в сторону кусок гальки и куксишься, глядя на побитую жизнью дорогу. Сансу хватить одного взгляда на тебя, чтобы _понять._ Ториель и Асгор, тоже возможно бы поняли, если б потрудились пошевелить мозгами, но насколько им известно ты мёртв. Умер и исчез.

Но Сансу-то лучше знать, да?

    Несмотря на всё это, ты продолжаешь идти за Фриском. Монстры начали занимать всё больше места на поверхности, но большая часть так и осталась жить у подножья горы Эботт. Ближе к тому, что они знают, полагаешь ты. Будь ты монстром - уехал бы как можно дальше от этого места, но… Чтож. Ты тяжело сглатываешь, чувствуя, как по спине ползут мурашки. Ты не монстр.

\- Фриск! – раздается крик, и вот вы уже окружены целой кучей монстров. Ты знаешь большую часть из них, но рука всё равно тянется к рукояти несуществующего ножа. Фриск бросает на тебя косой взгляд и еле заметно качает головой. Достаточно для того, чтобы посыл был понят. Как будто ты стал бы кому-то тут вредить. Ты бы не стал. В этом мире всё должно быть по-настоящему. Всем счастливым концам счастливый конец.

«Полагаю, вы потому с Фриском продолжаете жить на дне горы,» - отмечает голос в твоей голове. – «О! И потому у Фриска больше нет семьи, и потому ты мёртв, по губам читай, м-ё-р-т-в, мёртвого мертвее…»

Ты его игнорируешь. На этот раз выходит хуже. Когда ты наконец приходишь в себя, то понимаешь, что Фриск успел ухватить тебя за руку и тянет тебя за собой, прямо к пасти зверя.

Ну или к дому Ториель, но есть ли какая-то разница?

 

* * *

 

    Руки Фриска похожи на размытое облако – настолько быстро он жестикулирует. Ты понятия не имеешь, как кто-то вообще может поспевать за ним. Он показывает Ториель и Асгору свои рисунки и уже кинул Кубик Рубика Папирусу (за что получил щедрую череду очень громких благодарностей). Фриск представляет тебя как «Рэд», и ты улыбаешься настолько натянуто, что все твои зубы выставляются напоказ, потому что это _не то_ имя, на которое вы договаривались перед тем, как сюда отправиться, и _ты знаешь_ , что единственное, почему он его выбрал - это твои глаза. Поправлять его, однако, ты не решаешься. Просто машешь рукой, и стараешься делать вид, будто у тебя напрочь снесло катушку от всего происходящего, потому что ох! ааах! Монстры!

 

    Фриску нужно отдать должное, думаешь ты, кривя рот в усмешке и потягивая содовую из подсунутого Папирусом стакана. Болтать много, а рассказывать мало – ему удается хорошо. Ториель продолжает пытать его вопросами о домашней жизни, и сложившейся с людьми ситуации, но он продолжает увиливать. Но опять же – здесь он всегда был лучше тебя. Твоя улыбка гаснет. Ты знаешь в чём ты лучше. Далеко не в этом.

Ты протискиваешься сквозь толпу (не то чтобы там и правда было полно народу, но тебе кажется будто целая толпа – всё что больше одного Фриска – уже слишком много) и садишься на ступеньки у входа. Отсюда вся гурьба давно рассосалась, и ты можешь посидеть во дворе в одиночестве.

\- эй, рэд, - безмятежно окликает тебя с порога Санс. Ты вздрагиваешь, но совсем чуть-чуть. Что-что, а реакцию ты контролируешь хорошо. Кто угодно занервничает, если к нему подкрасться. Кто угодно.  

\- Хэй,- отвечаешь ты чуть тоньше чем обычно. – Я, эм, не припомню твоего имени.

\- санс, - говорит он. Его намертво прилипшая к лицу улыбка не говорит тебе ни о чем. По крайней мере тут нет Гастер Бластеров. И глаз выглядит нормально. – скелет санс. а ты, должно быть, приятель фриска, да?

\- Да, - отвечаешь ты с тугой улыбкой.

\- и как вы познакомились? – спрашивает Санс, прильнув к косяку двери. Ты с легкостью выдаешь историю, которую вы вдвоем состряпали как раз на такой случай. Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы всё так и было. Это даже мило – то как вы столкнулись в библиотеке, ходили на пикник в парке. Ну, как все друзья, да? Никакой дележки тела и душ в клочки, никаких голубоватых пучков магии, рвущихся на ошметки, как сладкая вата. Ни ножей, ни толстого слоя праха под подошвой твоих ботинок.

Никаких лютиков.

\- значит, с монстрами ты без проблем? – спрашивает Санс, и ты только киваешь в ответ, чувствуя, как содовая рвется наружу, подступая обратно к горлу. К твоему безмерному стыду, ей это удается, и ты икаешь, орошая содержимым желудка траву, пока весьма ошарашенный скелет не исчезает в доме… наверняка, чтобы позвать Фриска.

Всего через пару минут Фриск оказывается рядом, гладит тебя по спине и суматошно спрашивает жестами, в порядке ли ты.

\- Наверное слишком много солнца – предполагаешь ты, потому что не знаешь, что происходит на самом деле.

\- Может нам лучше уйти – отвечает Фриск, но ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не то что он хочет. По крайней мере пока. Обычно, если уж он приходит их навестить, то остается не на один час, и сидит до тех пор, пока солнце не спрячется за горизонт и у всех не начинают смыкаться глаза.

\- хэй, если хочешь, могу подбросить тебя до дома, - встревает в разговор Санс. Глаза Фриска округляются с едва скрытой паникой.

\- Да нет, я уже в порядке – заверяешь ты, отмахиваясь. – Может мне просто нужно… эм, прилечь на минутку или что-то типа того.

 

    Прошло едва ли мгновение, и вот ты уже лежишь, уютно укутавшись на невероятно мягком диване, и твоя мать – Ториель – протягивает тебе стакан имбирного эля, с криво загнутой соломинкой, плавающей среди кубиков льда.

Ты мог бы и привыкнуть.

Ты знаешь, что скоро этому конец.


	3. Выпускай своих внутренних зверей

\- Хочешь ли ты снять очки, дитя моё? – спрашивает Ториель и ты замираешь, прижав трубочку к губе.

\- Нет, - бормочешь ты, не выпуская соломинки. – У меня, э… чувствительные глаза. – Это даже не совсем ложь. Фриск сжимает твою ладонь и хватает ещё одну накидку с кресла, чтобы укрыть тебя. У тебя же не хватает сердца сказать, что ты не мерзнешь.

 

Ты не помнишь, когда тебе удалось уснуть. В кои-то веке тебя не мучают кошмары.

Тем не менее, проснувшись ты понимаешь, что очков больше нет.

Ты тут же жмуришься, чувствуя, как свет пробирается сквозь ресницы. Живот крутит паникой, заставляя думать, что сейчас тебя вырвет снова. Кто-нибудь видел? Кто-нибудь знает? Вокруг тебя всё ещё слышны голоса и движения - ты не один (что особенно удивительно, учитывая то что ты смог уснуть – это всё Фриск ужасно на тебя влияет, заставляя чувствовать себя в _безопасности_ , достаточной для того, чтобы _спать_ ).

     Кто-то тыкает тебя в плечо. Через мгновенье, очки водружаются обратно на твоё лицо и сжимают дужками нос. Ты разжимаешь глаза под темными линзами, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Фриск чеканит извинения.

\- _Их мама сняла,_ \- говорит он знаками. – _Они почти сползли, и она побоялась, что разобьются._

\- Ох, - вяло отвечаешь ты.

-  _Нам лучше пойти_ , - продолжает Фриск. – _Уже поздно._

\- Чтож, тогда, - заключаешь ты, продираясь сквозь пелену из нескольких слоев одеял. По-видимому, увидев, что ты спишь, Фриск решил, что нужно добавить ещё парочку. – Было приятно со всеми познакомиться, – оглашаешь ты всей комнате разом.

 

\- Мы рады познакомиться с тобой, дитя, - тепло заверяет Ториель, и заключает в невероятно теплые пушистые объятья. Ты благодарен очкам за то, что они скрывают слезы. – Фриск, надеюсь ты приведешь своего друга снова – слышишь ты голос Ториель над головой.

Проходит всего несколько минут, которые тянутся как вечность, прежде чем вы с Фриском оказываетесь на краю дороги в одиночестве.

\- Пойдем? – жизнерадостно спрашиваешь ты. Фриск кивает. Он выглядит слегка заплаканным, но ты решаешь промолчать.

* * *

 

      Дорога обратно в гору проходит тихо. Вы уже собрали всё что было в списке, когда пошли таскать одежду, так что с этим, по крайней мере, было покончено. Но свернуть к старому сараю, что ты привык считать чем-то вроде убежища, чтобы переодеться в свою, спрятанную в пакет одежду – всё равно облегчение.

Украденную ты сворачиваешь и кладешь обратно в пакет, решая прихватить с собой, чтобы никто не смог напороться на неё и выкинуть, или забрать себе. Воровать что-то еще ты не хочешь, понимая, что за это Фриск не слезет с твоих ушей.

 

      Паранойя скользит по позвонкам склизкими пальцами, и ты не раз ловишь себя, озирающимся по сторонам, сжимающим в кулак рукоять несуществующего теперь ножа, в ожидании увидеть призрачно-голубой отблеск света, или даже тусклую белую кость, за мгновение до того, как она пробьет твою грудь. Ничего не происходит. 

\- _Успокойся_ _,_ \- жестикулирует Фриск. Ты едва различаешь движения его рук в сумерках.

\- Да спокоен я, - срываешься ты, яростно пихая руки в карманы. – Полностью спокоен. Когда я, блять, вообще был не спокоен?

\- _Когда начинал материться при мне и рассказывать, как ты спокоен, -_ отвечает Фриск. Ты тормозишь посреди дороги, и втягивая в себя глубокий, прерывистый вдох.

\- Прости, - бормочешь ты. – Я просто всё жду, что…

 _\- Знаю_ , - заверяет Фриск. - _Но я уже три или…четыре? Не помню… раза был у них. Он_ _никогда_ _не_ _шел_ _следом_ _._ _Никто_ _не_ _шел_ _._ _Всё_ _в_ _порядке_.

\- Надеюсь ты прав, - отвечаешь ты. Паранойя не перестает колоть тебя маленькими колючками, но желудку становится куда лучше.

Всему этому приходит конец, когда вы наконец добираетесь до дому.

Потому что дверь распахнута настежь.

Но не пустует.

Ты мечтаешь, чтобы там было пусто.

Привалившись к дверному косяку, стоит скелет Санс. Его глазница пылает призрачным синим светом.

 

* * *

 

     Ты действуешь, не успев подумать - толкаешь Фриска за спину, бросаешь пакет с одеждой и рыщешь глазами по сторонам, пытаясь найти оружие. Ты находишь палку и судорожно хватаешь её с земли, так будто ей под силу остановить кость.

\- эй, мелкий, - говорит Санс непринужденно, несмотря на витающее в воздухе напряжение. – чего ты не дома?

\- _Я уже дома,_ \- жестикулирует Фриск, вылезая из-за спины. Ты бросаешь рискованный взгляд назад и понимаешь… что никогда не видел его настолько злым. Умей он метать глазами искры – сейчас бы метал. _– Зачем ты здесь?_

Санс отталкивается от дверного косяка, и ты смотришь, как рассеивается голубой свет его глаз.

-  и рэд здесь, - тычет он в тебя пястной костью. – только ведь ты не рэд, да?

Ты только усмехаешься в ответ. Будто ты станешь ему отвечать.

\- даже не сомневался, - говорит он. – было у меня, знаешь ли, смешное чувство, решил прошвырнуться под землю, знаешь, как оно бывает.

\- Пошел нахер, - взрываешься ты наконец.

\- ты что тут делаешь с фриском? – спрашивает он, делая к вам шаг. Ты делаешь шаг назад. Палка в твоих руках ходит ходуном. – не знаю уж, откуда ты взял новое тело, приятель, но…

\- Правильно!  – выдаешь ты хрипло. – Не знаешь. Ты вообще _ничего_ не знаешь. Так почему бы тебе не отъебаться? Тебе тут больше не место, забыл? Твоё место рядом _с_ _людьми_. И с твоим _братом_ _._

Он замирает. Ты борешься с желанием съежиться. Ты не хотел вплетать в это Папируса. Ты закрываешь глаза; ты не хочешь видеть свою смерть ещё раз.

Внезапно, Фриск закрывает тебя собой, и твои глаза тут же распахиваются обратно, пока ты пытаешься ухватить его сзади за край рубашки.

\- _Прекрати,_ \- жестикулирует ему Фриск. Ты делаешь шаг в сторону, чтобы видеть, что он говорит. _– Твое поведение оскорбительно. Ты ничего не знаешь ни о Чаре, ни о том почему мы здесь, и ведешь себя отвратно._

\- так просвети меня, - тихо предлагает Санс. – поздно уже, малыш, тебе домой пора…

\- _Да я УЖЕ дома_ , - отвечает Фриск, яростно чеканя знаки пальцами. – _Это во-первых. Я_ _живу_ _с_ _Чарой_ _._ _Здесь_ _._ _Это мой дом._

До этого ты не знал, что скелет может выглядеть настолько ошарашенным.

\- фриск, ты теперь с людьми живешь, - говорит Санс. – он что, покопался у тебя голове?

Он смотрит в твою сторону, и ты испытываешь чувство сомнительного удовлетворения, срывая очки, и наблюдая как от вида твоих глаз _он_ немного пятится назад.

 

 _\- Я больше ни за что не стану жить с людьми, особенно теми, с которыми у меня кровное родство_ , - жестикулирует Фриск. Ты видишь, как начинают трястись его плечи. – _Никогда не стану. Лучше_ _умру_ _,_ _чем_ _это_ _._ _Мог и додуматься. Почему, думаешь, я вообще упал в подземелье?_

-я…- Санс сглатывает. От столь явного дискомфорта, по твоему лицу расползается ухмылка. – почему ты не рассказал, малыш? тори будет рада помочь… все будут рады.

 

- _Они ведь решили не спрашивать, да_? – подмечает Фриск. _– Чара – единственный кто действительно слушал меня. Я_ _его_ _не_ _брошу_ _._

 

\- прости, малыш, но, - Санс делает шаг вперед, выставляя к вам костлявую руку, - еще как бросишь.

Неизвестно как, но тебе удается подскочить и ухватить Фриска за плечо, как раз когда Санс хватает его за руку.

Следующее что ты помнишь, это тьма.


	4. Пока мои глаза не почернеют

_Разве ты не хочешь изменить мир?_

\- Азриель, - сипишь ты сдавлено. Всё тело горит огнём. Ты чувствуешь, пузырящиеся в горле волдыри, чувствуешь густой, навязчивый вкус крови на корне языка. - Мне надо...

Он подносит тебе стакан воды и помогает сесть, чтобы ты мог сделать глоток. Вода холодная и отдает медью от крови на губах. Азриэль взволновано следит за тобой мокрыми, подернутыми красной поволокой глазами.

\- Помни про план, - давишь ты из себя, уповая, что сможешь избежать следующего приступа кашля, потому что сейчас тебе больно, но  _ох_ , если ты закашляешь, будет  _куда хуже. -_ Мы всех спасем, Ри. Вс...всех... - Он только робко кивает в ответ.

\- Прости меня, - шепчешь ты.

_Разве ты не видишь? Я могу всё изменить. Я ужасен, я зло, я хуже всех. Я **демон.**_

_Жертвуют ли демоны собой, во спасение мира?_

 

\- Лучшие друзья навек, - отвечает Азриэль, сжимая в ладони медальон. Ты тянешь трясущуюся руку к шее, чтобы сжать обессилевшими пальцами свой.  _Пожалуйста..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Поначалу ты не узнаешь это место. Потом видишь свет на крыльце, в паре ярдов от вас, и понимаешь, что оказался во дворе у Санса и всё еще стоишь, впившись в Фриска, как утопающий в весело дрейфующий спасательный жилет. С одной стороны, тебе хочется его отпустить, с другой не очень - вдруг Санс срежет дорожку ещё куда-нибудь.

На улице так темно, что ты едва различаешь отблеск черепа и булавочную головку света в его глазнице. Свитер Фриска выглядит как бесформенный разноцветный пузырь.

\- дай тебе только шанс следом увязаться, а малой? - говорит Санс вперив в тебя взгляд. Кажется, он не вполне доволен таким раскладом. Кажется, тебе насрать. - ладно, у меня найдется о чем с тобой _кости перетереть_.

\- Слабовато, даже для тебя. - отвечаешь ты с ухмылкой.

\- папируса тут, кстати, нет - уведомляет Санс вас обоих. Он подтягивается к входной двери, чтобы открыть, но спускать с тебя глаз, очевидно, не собирается. " _Это хорошо_ ," - думаешь ты самодовольно. Не то чтобы ты сейчас угроза. Палку ты умудрился выронить, когда рванул за Фриском, а битва на кулаках звучит как не очень хорошая идея, тем более, когда драться придется со скелетом, который может запустить в тебя  _кость_. На высокой скорости.

Дом Санса по сравнению домом Мамы - дерьмо полное, решаешь ты, с осторожностью переступая порог следом за Фриском. Кому-то может и сносно, но ничего общего... с  _домом._

\- садитесь, - велит Санс, указывая на диван. Ты догадываешься, что он хочет вас разделить и убрать Фриска от тебя подальше, а потому нарочно берешь его за руку и с невинной улыбкой садишься с ним на одну диванную подушку.

\- и так. почему ты живешь там, под землей, а не еще где-нибудь? - спрашивает Санс. Ты как-то думал, что он будет стоять весь разговор у вас над душой (или с берцовой костью в миллиметре от твоего глаза) но вместо этого он падает в видавшие лучшие годы кресло. - и почему _он_ опять здесь? – его большой палец упирается в тебя.

 _\- Я не знаю, как ему удалось вернуть тело,_  - говорит Фриск, аккуратно выбирая выражения. Санс явно полон скепсиса (а может и нет? Как вообще полагается считывать эмоции с лица скелетов?), но это действительно правда.

\- Может это всё от того, что я такой РЕШИТЕЛЬНЫЙ - предполагаешь ты весело.  Фриск толкает тебя плечом, с очевидным намеком на то, что тебе пора угомониться. Это работает.

 _\- Мы всё равно оба были в моем теле,_ \- продолжает он. – _В этом не было ничего плохого. Он здорово мне помог. Без Чары не видать бы нам счастливого конца_.

У Санса вырывается презрительный смешок. Ты бросаешь на него едкий взгляд.

\- а что насчет обитания под землей? – напирает Санс. Фриск коченеет.

 _\- Больше мне идти некуда, а жить где-то без Чары я всё равно не стану,_ \- жестикулирует он. Ты видишь, как тяжело опускаются его руки и хмуришься. Не будь тут Санса с его дикими бреднями, Фриск бы уже спал. Вы оба бы уже спали. Ты прячешь зевок в вороте рубашки.

\- и когда твой новый приятель решит, что счастливые концы для неудачников, и опять впадет кровавое буйство…- подводит Санс.

\- От вас и _скелетиков_ не останется – заканчиваешь ты, улыбаясь шире его оскала.

Фриск толкает тебя сильнее.

 _\- Чара!_ – предостерегает он, с упрёком. Ты вздыхаешь, грузно облокотившись на спинку дивана.

\- Ладно, - сдаешься ты, скривившись. – Не впаду. Это расстроит Фриска.

«И меня» - добавляешь ты мысленно, но молчишь, понимая, что в эту правду Санс не поверит всё равно.

Санс, похоже, и в сказанное не верит, но тебе плевать. Тебе, по большому счету, не его вера нужна. Главное, чтобы Фриск об этом _знал,_ и он знает. Больше никто значения не имеет.

\- фриск, - предпринимает попытку Санс и замолкает. Кажется, что ему не особо комфортно. – ты мог бы жить с тори.

Фриск в ответ только качает головой.

 _\- Я не смогу жить с кем-то из монстров,_ \- жестикулирует он. – _Они захотят…им нужно будет знать…всякое. Я не смогу рассказать._

\- почему нет? – спрашивает Санс с вызовом.

\- Потому что, ты мог не обратить внимания, _комик_ , но некоторым охерительно сложно говорить о вещах, о которых лучше _самому забыть_. – отвечаешь ты за Фриска. – Почему ещё, как тебе кажется, кто-то полезет на сраную гору, известную тем, что там _люди_ _пропадают_ , господи боже, знал же, что ты костолобый.

\- это игра слов? – уточняет Санс с кислой миной, и у тебя вырывается смешок, хоть ты и ненавидишь себя за это.

 _\- Не думаю, что умышленная,_ \- проясняет Фриск, в попытке быть тактичным. – _Однако, Чара прав._

 _-_ а что если есть выход, а малой? – Санс наклоняется ближе к вам. Ты только сейчас заметил, что на нём всё ещё красуются розовые тапки. – в смысле, ты уже достаточно прожил вне радаров, а?

Фриск медленно кивает.

\- так кто сказал, что ты не можешь делать это… в доме у тори? – наставительно говорит он. – пока мы договариваемся о том, чтобы это узаконить.

\- _А как же Чара?_ – уточняет знаками Фриск?

\- и он может там жить, - с легкостью заверяет Санс, хоть ты и сомневаешься, что эта идея вызывает у него много радости. – как под домашним арестом.

Ты сверлишь его взглядом из-под насупленных бровей. Вот он, Санс, которого ты знаешь и, как правило, недолюбливаешь, во всей красе.

\- Только если как «Рэд» - одергиваешь ты, скрестив на груди руки. Тебе не нравится это чёртово имя, но это куда лучше, чем зваться Чарой. Лучше, чем предстать перед Мамой и сказать, что ты на самом деле её Чара, _и знаешь что,_ _Мам, я больше не мертв! Правда я покончил с собой, ты знала? Знала, что я жрал лютики, пока не захлебнулся собственной кровью?_

Дааа… этому не бывать.

\- _Хорошо,_ \- заключает Фриск. – _Но только завтра. Отведи нас обратно на гору, пожалуйста. Можешь потом нас забрать._

Тебе кажется, что Санс станет спорить (ты уверен, что он бы начал спорить, если бы идею подал ты), но он только жмет плечами и соглашается.

Десять минут спустя, ты лежишь съежившись в уголке своей кровати, рядом с растянувшимся Фриском.

\- Это будет долбанная катастрофа, - кряхтишь ты, - блять, теперь мне даже хочется, чтобы он меня просто грохнул.

 _\- Нет не хочется,_ \- сердито показывает Фриск, вставая на колени, чтобы смерить тебя угрюмым взглядом. – _Не говори так._

\- Прости, - бурчишь ты в ответ, - Просто… ну знаешь.

 _\- Да, знаю,_ \- говорит Фриск, видно уже смилостивившись, и ложится обратно, прижимаясь к тебе поближе.

\- Почему не мог кто-то другой начать интересоваться тем, где ты живешь? – сетуешь ты, лениво запуская пальцы в его волосы. – Кто-то, кому действительно пришлось бы топать сюда на своих двоих.

Плечи Фриска начинают подрагивать, и на секунду ты успеваешь испугаться, что как-то умудрился довести его до слез, пока он не поднимает лицо и не выясняется, что он смеется.


End file.
